


Meet The Parents

by Smahahah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has ADHD, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Meeting the Parents, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smahahah/pseuds/Smahahah
Summary: Dean brings Cas home to meet his parents. Things don't go as well as he'd hoped.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Neurodivergent characters written by a neurodivergent author

"Are you ready?" Dean let out a shaky breath, adjusting Castiel's collar. They're standing on the porch in front of the Winchester house.

"Don't your parents think I'm just your friend? Why are you so worried?" Castiel allows Dean to fuss over him, looking up at the slightly taller boy. 

"They know you're important to me. They don't know anything is official, though." He lets go of Cas, finally satisfied with his shirt. "And if we do this correctly, they'll never know."

"Not even when we move in together?" Cas cocks his head ever-so-slightly, as he tends to do when he's confused. 

"Dad operates under 'don't ask, don't tell.'" 

"And your mother?" 

"She's… she won't ask. Probably. Hopefully." Dean shakes his hands nervously. 

Cas watches him fidget. He isn't entirely sure what he should say to soothe Dean's nerves. 

"Dean," he decides to say, "It is alright." 

Maybe it's not the most profound or eloquent way of consoling, but it seems to get the job done. Dean smiles crookedly at him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, it'll be fine. Who wouldn't love you?" 

Cas smiles a tiny smile back at him. He's met plenty of people who don't love him, who don't even like him. But he trusts Dean. If he says it'll be okay, then it will be. 

Dean opens the front door of his house. The scent of meat fills the hallway they enter, possibly chicken? Cas can't tell. They leave their shoes by front door (Dean's work boots and Castiel's slip-on Vans) and head into the kitchen. 

"Hey Mom," Dean says. 

Dean suddenly looks… different. Cas can't exactly pinpoint why. His posture has changed, his jaw is slightly tensed… He stares at Dean for a few seconds before he realizes that he should probably say his greeting as well. 

"Hello." 

Mrs. Winchester turns away from the pot on the stove. "You must be Cas? Dean's told me a lot about you." 

"Castiel, yes." He confirms. He doesn't like strangers calling him "Cas." 

She eyes him, not hiding that she's looking him over. He looks anywhere but at her. He couldn't give a description of her face if his life depended on it, but that's not unique to her. All he knows is that she has shoulder-length blonde hair and she's wearing a white shirt. Or a blouse? He thinks it's called a blouse if it's flowy like that. 

"You should look at people when they talk to you." She tells him.

"Mom-" Dean starts. 

"What?" She turns to her son, "It's about respect." 

Cas blinks. He's heard that before. Eye contact isn't his favorite, or even something he tolerates on his best days. People just usually wait until they've known him more than a minute before they mention it. 

"We're gonna go upstairs," It's obvious that Dean is desperate to get out of this situation. He grabs by the sleeve of his coat and drags him towards the stairs. 

Castiel follows without hesitation. 

"Jesus Christ," Dean mutters when they reach the top of the stairs. "That was awful, I'm sorry Cas." 

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," he tries to make Dean feel better, but that only seems to make him feel worse. 

"I know. I know how much you hate it." Dean shuts his bedroom door behind them and collapses onto his bed. 

Cas takes the time to look around Dean's room, which he's never been in before. It's a very accurate representation of Dean's personality, although he can tell it's been recently cleaned. Probably in preparation of him coming over. That's very flattering. 

"I can handle it, Dean," he says, looking back at the other boy. 

"You shouldn't have to." Dean grumbles. "My dad will probably be worse."

"It's possible. I've been told I'm not very friendly." 

"You can sit down, you know. You don't have to stand there all night." Dean motions for Cas to join him on the bed. He does so. 

"What about Sam? He likes me, doesn't he?" 

"Oh yeah, the kid loves you. Thinks you're great."

"Then that's fine with me. Sam is the only one whose opinion you truly value anyway."

"I value my parents' opinions," Dean sounds just slightly defensive. 

"Not as much as you value Sam's." Cas looks at his face. He's probably the only person that Cas could give an accurate description of, should he need to. 

"But-" Dean's face scrunches up into an expression that Cas can't quite name.

"Dean, I'm fully prepared for your parents to not like me. I promise it won't hurt my feelings if they find me off-putting." He tries his best to sound comforting. 

"No, no, they'll love you. Mom just got off on the wrong foot." Dean is flapping his hands nervously again, something Cas only sees him do when they're alone. 

He offers Dean his hands, waiting for him to take them. When he does, Cas squeezes gently and leans in to kiss Dean's cheek. Dean is calmed by physical affection.

"We don't need to worry about something that hasn't happened yet."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." 

Dean leans in to kiss him for real, but they are interrupted by Mary calling "Dinner!" from downstairs.

Dean takes a shaky breath. "Alrighty then. Ready?"

"Ready."


End file.
